The present invention relates to accessories for power tools, and more particularly to an accessory for a reciprocating saw.
Reciprocating power tools, such as reciprocating saws, typically utilize accessory tools, such as blades, brushes, and the like. The accessories enable the reciprocating tools to be used for numerous applications on various working surfaces and for a variety of types of projects.